Tomorrow Is Forever
by xX KhaosSky Xx
Summary: This takes place a long time after the movie the smaller Croods have grown up and have lives of there own. A small community is beginning to build in Tomorrow. All is well until Guy stumbles upon a discovery which can lead to something devestating. Will the Croods and there small village be able to survive the Ice Age?
1. Intro

**Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I simply love this movie it's literally one of my fave dream work movies. Not sure if I should continue or not but here it is.**

* * *

Years have passed since the Croods had made a journey to tomorrow. They've grown accustomed to the surrounding area. Over the years the Croods were joined by other cave families. Slowly they had built a small community of people. Many things have changed. Eep sat in a tree watching the sunrise. Everything was quite, for everyone was still sleeping. Eep closed her eyes and let the feeling of the sun's warmth cover her body. When there was a small rustling in the trees.

"Mom what are you doing?" a small voice asked. Eep opened her eyes to see her daughter looking up at her. Her daughter looked like her in so many ways but she was smart like her father.

"Nothing Tiger, I was enjoying the warmth of the sun. That's all." Eep explained. Her daughter tilted her head, she was hanging from the tree limb above.

"Alright well Dad is looking for you." Tiger informed her mother.

"Ok than I will go now. Why don't you go play with your cousins." Eep told her, Tiger nodded and climbed down the tree. Eep got up and stretched out a hand to the sun feeling the heat tingle on her skin. She smiled and walked to the edge of the branch she spread her arms and jumped down. She flew through the trees to the very bottom were a net was there to catch her. She rolled out of the net and ran through the village waving hello to all the cave clans she passed by. She ran to a large tree in the center of the village and there she began to climb. Hopping from limb to limb to get to the top. At the very top of the tree was built a small work space. There a brown hair man stood putting together some sort of contraption. Eep carefully crept up behind the man and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," Eep whispered into the man's ear. The man reached for her hands with a smile on his face.

"Hmm let me see... Is it my lovely wife?" He answered taking her hands off his eyes he kissed them and then he turned around.

"Aww Guy you think I'm lovely?" Eep smiled.

"Of course," Guy hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Eep asked.

"Well I was out in the jungle last night and I found something unusual. I brought it back to show you." Guy said excitedly searching around when he pulled out a rock bowl with a leaf covering the top. Guy quickly took off the leaf and gazed into the bowl. His expression faded to a puzzled look. "This isn't right at all. There is only water in here. I swear something else was in here."

"What was in there?" Eep questioned him.

"It was something like a rock. It was clear and when you put it in the light it shines. It wasn't like the shiny rock I gave you. No it was cold like the opposite of fire. I just don't understand what happened to it." Guy sighed and placed the bowl on the ground. Eep gave him a hug from behind.

"That's ok maybe we will find another rock like that." Eep said trying to cheer him up. She gave him a hug from behind and he placed his hand over hers.

"Maybe ... Why not go now to where I found the rock maybe we will find something else." He asked excitedly.

Eep looked into his eyes and replied," Of course I'm always up for an adventure."

"Great than let's be off," Guy exclaimed grabbing a few things and placing them in a bag before he jumped off his work area, Eep jumped off right after him. They both landed in the net below. Guy had set these nets up all around the village where ever a large tree was he made sure to build a net around them. They hopped out fo the net and Eep called her Owl-cat to her and climbed on it's back Guy hopped on and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That way." Guy pointed to the jungle toward well... Guy calls it West.

"Let's go." Eep ordered her owl-cat to run in the direction where Guy said he saw the rock. They rode through the jungle Eep reaching up occasionally to touch the leaves of the branches. Guy reached up and picked a flower and placed it in Eep's hair. They rode for a long while until they finally reached the area that Guy thought he saw the rock. They climbed of the Owl-cat and searched the area checking all the bushes. When Guy exclaimed running up to her with a small rock in his hand.

"Give me your hand." He begged. Eep obeyed and held out her hand, Guy carefully placed the rock in her hand. The moment it touched her palm she felt immense cold. _How could a rock be so cold? _She studied the rock closer, it was clear almost like water. "Place it in the light and see what happens." Eep nodded and held it up to the light. Brilliant colors began to shine on the ground. Eep giggled in delight of the display of the rock. She held it in the light when she felt something slide down her arm. Eep immediately checked her arm and saw water running down it. Eep looked up to see if any water was coming form above but it wasn't . She traced the water trail on her arm up to her hand and then to her fingers finally ending at the rock.

"Guy water is coming from this rock," She informed him and Guy peered closely at the rock. Water was coming the rock. Guy took the rock from Eep.

"What if this rock is water but it's in the shape of this rock because it is so cold," Guy explained. Eep just shook her head in amazement.

"So than when the rock get warmer it turns to water?" Eep asked inquisitively.

"Exactly that would explain why it turned to water back home. Because it is so warm, so why do we have this rock here now if it's never been cold before. Maybe if we can find more we might understand." Guy said and looked around for more Eep did the same wandering off a little when she stepped and immediately jumped back and shrieked. The ground in front of her was cold, She looked down and a there was white tiny rocks on the ground. Guy came from behind her and looked down there was tiny pieces of rock all on the ground only in a small area.

"So there is Ice here too," Guy said aloud.

"Ice? Is that what you're calling it?" Eep asked him.

"Yea I named it after the noise you made when you screamed I thought it would be catchy."

"Well I'm glad I inspired a name. But what is it doing here."

"I'm not sure but maybe we should tell your Dad."


	2. Warning

The pounding of the Owl-cat's paws seemed to match the beating of Eep's heart. She was becoming worried, a long time ago new things were considered bad. After moving to Tomorrow the Croods learned that sometimes new things are ok. At this time Eep hoped that this would also be the case. She held on a little tighter to the Owl-cat's fur, and Guy held on tighter to her waist.

"Guy what do you think it means? The Ice appearing all of a sudden?" She asked him trying to keep a steady tone.

Guy remained silent for a moment before finally answering," I'm not entirely sure. If more ice appears I think we better be ready. We have to tell your father so he can warn the people of the Village since they look to him for advice." Eep shook her head in agreement and continued to look forward it was starting to get dark outside and they wanted to make it back to the village before Night Fall. When they reached the village they immediately went straight to the large tree where at the base under some of its roots was the home of the Croods. The entire tree belonged to the Croods. Ugga and Grug lived at the base since Grug was made the village chief, Eep and Guy lived above since they loved to climb. The Owl-cat came to a halt and they slid off it's back and ran inside the base of the tree where they immediately found Grug talking to one of the villagers. It was the father of the Bur family, one of the newer families to have arrived at Tomorrow.

"Dad is it alright if we talk to you alone," Eep asked looking at the villager. The villager didn't understand at first but then immediately walked out.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Grug asked the couple. Guy reached into his bag pulling out the bowl of ice that they collected, they made sure to get as much as they could. He lifted the leaf and there was mostly water but one piece of ice left. He quickly took it out and grabbed Grug's hand. Compared to Grug's hand the rock was tiny , like Eep he nearly dropped the small cold rock. " What is this strange rock? It's not like anything we've met before."

"We know Grug we call it Ice. I came upon this rock and when me and Eep went back to see if we find another and well we came upon two discoveries." He uncovered the bowl which contained nothing but water now. "The first being when that rock gets warm it turns into water. We know this because we watched it happen this entire bowl used to be filled with that rock. The second being their were plenty of those rocks in different sizes."

"We think it means that something is changing in Tomorrow. Ice is showing up and we don't know why. I think we should let the villagers know to be ready." Eep suggested. Grug turned around and faced the wall, on the wall was a painted image of the entire Crood family. Grug stared at it and placed a hand on it.

Grug sighed," I don't know if I could do that. These families come to tomorrow to try to be safe and keep their families safe. I don't know if I could tell them about something that I'm not sure will happen."

"But Dad what if it does happen? Guy has never been wrong before, if you remember. He was the one that helped us get to tomorrow." Eep explained. Her dad thought about this and nodded in agreement.

Grug asked,"What do we do than? Tell the villagers and warn them?"

"I think we will start with a warning first if we notice anything else we should definitely prepare." Guy answered him.

"Alright we will warn everyone tomorrow. How should we prepare if it happens." Grug inquired Guy.

"I would try to gather some furs. If it gets cold we will need them to keep warm." Guy replied.

"Ok you and Eep should go out to get some furs tomorrow for sure. While you are away I will try my best to explain Ice to the villagers." Grug told him.

Eep hugged him and said," Thank you for believing us." He hugged her back and nodded. They left her parents room and climbed to their home at the top of the tree where their daughter Tiger and their youngest son Kid waited for them.

"Mom, Dad. Welcome back." Tiger said aloud to her parents standing up and carrying her little brother kid. Eep and Guy walked over to both of their children, Tiger handed Kid to Eep. Eep took him and held him in her arms, he rested his head on her chest. They all walked over to the area they had set up for fire. Guy had built it by placing rocks all around the sticks used to make the fire to keep it from spreading everywhere. They huddled around the fire and Eep cooked some fish that they caught using one of Guy's nets. The idea was originally so the new villagers wouldn't go to far out in the waters but one day Guy went to check the nets he found multiple fish in the nets. So now he placed more nets just for fishing. The villagers dine on fish often than anything else now.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Guy asked his children.

"We did we played around the beach today. Huh Kid," Tiger asked Kid playfully tickling his stomach making him laugh. Kid nodded making some other motions. Eep and Guy weren't entirely sure why he didn't talk he could make noises so it's not that he couldn't speak but when ever he wanted to say something he would use his hands or he would take a stick and make scribbles. Guy said it was writing, like using words except my using your hands to draw something that wasn't pictures. Eep doesn't complain since she believes it's far better than what how Sandy was. All Sandy used to do was growl and grunt when she was his age. They all finished there meals and Guy put out the fire. It wasn't dark since the stars could be seen all around them. That was one of the reasons why they loved to live in the tree top. THey all curled around each other and fell asleep under the starlight. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow, they were to go hunting.

The next day they all woke up and prepared to go hunting or as Guy says "Trapping". All the Croods were off to hunt except Grug who remained behind and their Grandmother who passed away just before Kid was born. Grug was surprisingly sad about her passing despite him always hoping she would be dead. The Croods all set off to the jungle riding all of their pets. Meanwhile Grug called the entire village together to warn them about the possible ice.


	3. Snow

The next day the Croods had returned to Tomorrow with a large hunt. They made sure to gather a large hunt so they could use the furs. When they arrived at the village they and greeted by Grug.

"Welcome back. I see the hunt was a success than?" Grug greeted with a sad face. Eep made her Owl-cat come to a stop and she hugged her dad.

Ugga came from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked," Why are you so sad Grug." She had a look of worry on her face. Eep and Guy stood by Grug.

"There is good news and bad news." Grug confessed.

"What is it?" Guy asked him.

"The good news is that the villagers are willing to help keep the village safe from the Ice." Grug told them.

"That's great it means that they trust you." Eep said excitedly.

"What's the bad news than?" Guy asked him.

"They want proof. They trust us it's just how can they know. I believe that is understandable." Grug said nodding his head slowly.

"how are we supposed to do that?" Eep asked her father frantically.

"We can't unless we took them to where the ice was but I doubt they will go. All we have left to do is prepare than. We have the pelts and animal meat. We will throw a feast for the village tonight. We won't use the entire hunt just use the ones we took the pelt off of." Guy responded in the place of Grug.

"I guess we have no other option. Let's get started on taking of the pelts and cooking the meat. I will go and gather the villagers for the feast." Grug stated and walked around the village telling every villager about the feast. The other Croods stood around for a moment before taking their haul to their home to de-pelt them. As they began to work a breeze rolled by passing through the gaps in the roots of the tree. It sent a shiver up Eep's spine, causing her to stop her work for a moment.

"Did you feel that?" Eep asked aloud to everyone.

"Feel what the wind?" Guy asked his wife.

"Yes but...it was colder than usual. Maybe I'm just a little to worried..." Eep said with a tone of sadness in her voice. Guy stopped his work and gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"There is nothing to be worried about. We are together no matter what happens we are strong and will survive." Guy declared to her which made her feel calm. Guy always knew what to say to make Eep feel better. She is always thankful and so happy that he is around. She isn't sure sometimes where they would be without him.

"Your right. I'm just worrying to much, well the hunt is ready to now be cooked. Let's get this over the fire." Eep said with enthusiasm. They carried all the meet outside while Guy and Grug built large pits to cook all the meat. All the pieces of meat were being cooked and eventually the aroma of meat flowed through out the village. Calling to every villager one by one to enjoy the large meal. Guy said that when alot of people get together and have fun or do something it is a party. Grug said that since they are cooking the meat over a bunch of stones that it was a block party. The villagers like the idea and decided that the village should do this more often. Everyone laughed, ate, played,told stories, and had fun. They enjoyed eachother's company until the sun was starting to go down in which Guy lit torches all around so everyone could stay out after dark. Everything was going fine all the villagers were having a good time. Eep watched her children play while she leaned against her family's tree when a gust of wind came from nowhere. Once more this wind sent a cold chill up her spine. Eep immediately stood up and this time the wind returned as a breeze with a slight touch of cold. Slowly continuing to pass through the village though no one else seemed to notice it. They were all much to busy. Eep walked into the center of the block party and watched the sky. She stared up searching for something but not entirely sure what it was she was looking for.

The party continued on as Eep stood there alone the noises fading in the background. Eventually the breeze picked a little and stopped altogether. Than from the sky fell something small and white it was one little speck. Eep watched it fall and land on the ground at her feet, the moment it touched the ground it melted. _What is this? Was that Ice? But that would be impossible it doesn't come from above._

"Guy!" Eep called to her husband who was talking with one of the other male villagers not hearing her. Eep turned her head back to the sky. Again another while fleck floated down from the sky this time it landed on Eep's face. It was cold just like the ice but she only felt it for a second because it melted immediately. "Guy!" Eep yelled louder this time Guy actually turned his head to see Eep staring at the sky. "Guy!" Eep shouted again. Guy told the other men that he had to go check on his wife but he would be back. Guy walked over to Eep just as he was about to open his mouth he felt something cold touch his back. Guy jumped quickly checking what had been behind him. He found nothing now he turned back to Eep with a confused look.

"What is it? Also did someone touch my back I didn't see. Eep are you listening? What are you looking at?" Guy questioned her finally looking up at the sky too. Just than more fleck's began to rain down from the sky. Overtime a little white fleck touched Eep's skin she felt a little cold. Though it was tolerable unlike the ice that she held in her hand the other day because the cold only lasted a moment. By this time the entire village was feeling the small cold pricks and looked up. They watched as more ice fell from the sky, the villagers watched unsure what to think of this unknown phenomenon. Guy ran over to Grug they talked in hushed tones until Grug grabbed a rock and stood on it. He shouted to grab everyone's attention.

"What is this?" Eep said as the villagers began to panic at this new evidence of the possible ice.


End file.
